Brothers (2009 film)
| starring = Tobey Maguire Jake Gyllenhaal Natalie Portman | music = Thomas Newman | cinematography = Frederick Elmes | editing = Jay Cassidy | studio = Michael De Luca Productions Relativity Media Sighvatsson Films | distributor = Lionsgate Relativity Media | released = | runtime = 105 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $26 million | gross = $43.3 million }} 'Brothers' is a 2009 American psychological drama war film and a remake of Susanne Bier's Danish film ''Brødre (2004), which takes place in Afghanistan and Denmark. The film stars Tobey Maguire, Jake Gyllenhaal, and Natalie Portman, and is directed by Jim Sheridan. Both films take inspiration from Homer's epic poem, the Odyssey. The film received a mixed to positive response and grossed $43 million. Tobey Maguire received particular praise for his performance and received a Golden Globe nomination for Best Actor in a Motion Picture Drama for his performance. Plot Sam Cahill (Tobey Maguire) is a U.S. Marine captain, about to embark on his fourth combat deployment. He is a steadfast family man married to his high school sweetheart, Grace (Natalie Portman), and together, they raise two young daughters, Isabelle (Bailee Madison) and Maggie (Taylor Geare). Sam's brother Tommy (Jake Gyllenhaal) is being released from jail for an armed robbery, before Sam departs to Afghanistan in October 2007. Sam deploys and after a bit of time, news comes that Sam's Blackhawk helicopter has crashed during an operation in the Helmand Province, killing all of the Marines aboard. In reality, he and a hometown friend, Private Joe Willis (Patrick Flueger), have been taken prisoner in a mountain village by Taliban fighters. With Sam gone, Tommy attempts to redeem himself in the eyes of his family by wrangling old friends to help with kitchen repairs for Grace and the girls. Grace slowly sheds her previous resentment towards her brother-in-law. As months pass, Grace and Tommy bond over their mutual mourning, culminating in a passionate fireside kiss. They immediately regret it afterwards and do not take their attraction any further, though Tommy continues to win the favor of his nieces. Meanwhile, Sam and Joe are tortured by their captors, forced to make videotaped dismissals of the military and their mission, though only Joe cracks. The captors eventually deem him useless and force Sam, at gunpoint, to beat Joe to death with a lead pipe. Sometime later, Sam is rescued by American forces. Once he returns home, Sam drifts through a cold, paranoid daze, showing signs of severe post-traumatic stress disorder, due to the traumatic events he experienced in Afghanistan. Refusing to explain to his family what happened while he was there, Sam also lies to Joe's widow that he does not know how Joe died. His paranoia also leads him to believe Grace cheated on him with Tommy in his absence. During Maggie's 6th birthday party at her grandparents, Hank (Sam Shepard) and Elsie's (Mare Winningham) home, a resentful and jealous Isabelle falsely claims that Tommy and Grace are having an affair. After the family returns home, Sam becomes enraged, destroying the newly remodeled kitchen with a crow bar and pulling a pistol on Tommy, who arrives and tries to calm his brother's violent breakdown. The police arrive, and after a violent confrontation in which Sam holds the gun to his head and contemplates suicide, he reluctantly surrenders after a frantic plea from Tommy and Grace. After the police arrest Sam, he is admitted to a mental hospital. Grace visits him and tells him that if he does not tell her what is tormenting him, he will lose her forever. Faced with this decision, Sam finally opens up about the source of his pain, confiding in her that he killed Joe and they embrace. A letter between husband and wife is read aloud, with Sam wondering if he will be able to continue living a normal life. Cast * Tobey Maguire as Capt. Sam Cahill * Jake Gyllenhaal as Tommy Cahill * Natalie Portman as Grace Cahill * Sam Shepard as Hank Cahill * Mare Winningham as Elsie Cahill * Bailee Madison as Isabelle Cahill * Taylor Geare as Maggie Cahill * Patrick Flueger as Pvt. Joe Willis * Carey Mulligan as Cassie Willis * Clifton Collins, Jr. as Maj. Cavazos * Jenny Wade as Tina * Omid Abtahi as Yusuf * Navid Negahban as Murad * Enayat Delawary as Ahmed * Ethan Suplee as Sweeney * Arron Shiver as A. J. * Ray Prewitt as Owen Reception Box office On its opening weekend, the film opened #3 with $9,527,848 behind New Moon and The Blind Side. Since its box office debut the film has grossed $43,318,349 worldwide. Critical response The film received mixed to positive reviews from film critics. Review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes reports that 64% of 154 critics have given the film a positive review, with a rating average of 6.2 out of 10. The site's consensus is that "It plays more like a traditional melodrama than the Susanne Bier film that inspired it, but Jim Sheridan's Brothers benefits from rock-solid performances by its three leads." On Metacritic the film has a rating of 58 out of 100 based on 31 reviews. Maguire in particular received critical acclaim for his dramatic performance. Roger Ebert said that Brothers is "Tobey Maguire's film to dominate, and I've never seen these dark depths in him before." Richard Roeper of the Chicago Sun Times named Brothers as the best film of 2009. Accolades Of the Golden Globe Award nomination, Tobey Maguire said "I had no expectation about getting a nomination, but I was watching nonetheless. My wife and my son got really excited. I was sort of surprised — I was like, 'Oh, wow.' And I couldn't hear the latter part of my name." The Edge of U2 described how the band planned to celebrate the nomination. "I think we might have a pint of Guinness and eat a potato in honor of (director) Jim (Sheridan) and his great piece of work." Home media Brothers was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 23, 2010. Opera adaptation Brothers – The Opera to German Wikipedia article is an opera based on the original 2004 Danish version of the film by Icelandic composer Daníel Bjarnason; it was premiered at the Musikhuset Aarhus on 16 August 2017. It was commissioned by Den Jyske Opera. Kerstin Perski wrote the libretto and the director was Kasper Holten. To celebrate Aarhus as the European Capital of Culture 2017, three stage works – a musical, dance, and an opera all based on films by Susanne Bier – were commissioned and performed in Musikhuset. References External links * * * * * Category:2009 films Category:2000s psychological thriller films Category:American remakes of Danish films Category:Films directed by Jim Sheridan Category:Films shot in New Mexico Category:American films Category:American thriller films Category:English-language films Category:Films about families Category:Films about brothers Category:Lions Gate Entertainment films Category:Relativity Media films Category:Films about the United States Marine Corps Category:War in Afghanistan (2001–present) films Category:Film scores by Thomas Newman Category:Films about bank robbery